In recent years, as wireless mobile Internet applications rapidly develop, various applications can be easily downloaded and installed on mobile terminals (such as mobile phones and tablet computers). Some applications require network connection in a running process. These applications may occupy a large number of network resources. Therefore, operators hope to control these applications. Especially, when congestion occurs on a network, an operator hopes to control an application that accesses the network, so as to achieve an objective of reducing a burden on the network. In addition, when congestion occurs on a network, an operator further needs to ensure normal running of some important applications (such as a disaster bulletin board service and a disaster voice service). Therefore, how to flexibly control access of an application to a network is a problem to be urgently resolved.